Killer In The High School
by Ill-Love-You-4ever
Summary: This is an A.U story.Summary inside.Parings:RichxKor,GarxRach,VicxKar
1. Chapter 1

Ok here to say my Disclaimer today is….. ROBIN!!!!

Me: Hello Robin

Robin: Um… hi.

Me: I have a question to ask you

Robin: Okay

Me: What the hell is wrong with you in my other stories!!!?!!

Robin: Um.. Well.. Um.. I..

Me: No answer huh, just say my Disclaimer and I won't do anything too dramatic.

Robin: Ok, Disclaimer: Ill-Love-You-4ever does not own the Teen Titans, if she did I wouldn't be such an idiot. Hey!!

Me: You'll get over it! Pushes Robin into closet with Red X, Slade, and Dr. Light. We'll miss you Robin!! Hear random sounds in background of Robin getting beat up.

Summary: What happens when you, your crushes, and enemies get locked in your high school with a killer. Well that's what happens to the Titans. Read, review, and all that will get you cake!!

Characters:

Starfire: Kori Anders

Robin: Richard Grayson

Raven: Rachael Roth

Beast Boy: Garfield Logan

BumbleBee: Karen Beecher

Cyborg: Victor Stone

Kitten: Catherine Montez

Red X: Xavier Red

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kori's POV

I was walking out of the school with my friend Rachael Roth to my car to get my bag. We had dentition because of "Mrs. I'm the slut of the school" A.K.A Catherine Montez. We had been sitting in the back when Catherine yelled we threw a pencil at her. Lucky us, we got a dentition because of that and Catherine got one for sudden out-burst. As long as we go down, she's going down, too. We walked back into the school and entered the dentition room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Richard's POV

Thanks to Garfield's little practical, me, him, and our other friend Victor have dentition hall. Sometimes I swear Garfield wants us to get dentition. I walked to my locker and grabbed my books. Garfield and Victor came up behind me.

"Dude it was an accident. I didn't mean to get you both in trouble." Garfield said. I glared back at him. Me and Victor hadn't said a thing to him since the "Accident". We walked past him into the dentition room. Garfield running behind us.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karen's POV

I can't believe I got dentition . Me, get a dentition. I swear I should've punched in Xavier's face when I had the chance. I get caught cause Xavier is passing notes to me. I sighed. As long as he got it with me I was happy and he did get it. I picked up my bag and entered dentition hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dentition Hall

Richard's POV

I came in and saw people I never expected to see in here. Rachael Roth, Karen Beecher, and KORI ANDERS!! Shoot I never thought she would up in here, well I thought I would never end up in here either.

"Mr. Grayson take your seat." I heard my teacher say. I sighed and took the only available seat, which was next to Kori.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kori's POV

I felt someone sit next to me. I turned to see the one boy that made my heart flutter, Richard Grayson.

"Hi" Richard said to me.

"Um.. Hi." I stuttered. My face went cherry red from embarrassment. He just smiled and laughed. Well I had three more hours in here, maybe I should make the best of it. So for those next three hours I talked to my friends and mostly Richard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three Hours Later

Regular POV

"Okay guys, you can leave in five minutes, I'm going on out now." The teacher said and left

"Well I'm leaving now." Catherine said while standing up.

"What, you got an appointment to get face-lifts?" Kori asked looking at her. That comment caused everyone to laugh. Catherine glared and walked out of the room. The rest agreed they would leave to. When they got down to the front door they saw Catherine pulling on the door handle.

"What's wrong?" Xavier asked.

"The door's locked and won't open." Catherine said. Victor came over next to her and made her move. He began to pull on it, but it wouldn't open.

"Man, she's right. It won't open." Victor said. Barfield started running around frantically.

"What will we do? How will we get out? What will we eat?" Garfield yelled. Rachael started getting annoyed and stuck her foot out causing Garfield to fall.

"Okay you two, knock it off! We got to stick together cause One. We're locked in a school and Two. We can't get out." Richard said. They all nodded in agreement.

"So should we split up and find a way out?" Kori asked.

"Yeah I think that would be good. Here's who is in a group. Me and Kori, Rachael and Gar, Victor and Karen, and Xavier and Catherine." Richard said.

"But Richie I want to be with you! "Catherine whined.

"Well you'll get over it." Kori said. Catherine was about to say something, but was cut off by Richard.

"Stop it you two. Let's get started." Richard said. They got into their groups and went off into different directions to find a way out.

Okay people there it is! Please review by pressing that wittle button down there, Remember you get cake if you do!


	2. Author note

Hey guys, whats up. I'd like to thank the people who reviewed on this story. And here they are:

Agent of the Divine One

longhairedhorse

Linkinparkh2over

cartoonstar

Nightstar Grayson

Thank you guys for the reviews and on my other stories as well. I have some news though. I'm postponing this story for a little bit. The reason being is that we have this huge testing coming up soon and we've been packed down with home-work and I'm working on the chapter stories I started. So when I get like two of those done, I promise to work on this story and make a new story, okay. Sorry about this. I'm gonna start updating my other stories as soon as possible. I'm working on them now. So sorry again and have a nice day.JJ


	3. Chapter 3

Ok peeps here is the real chapter two of "Killer In The High School" . The story that I promised is already up and the name of it is "What Happened". Ok here is the Disclaimer. Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own this story and all my other stories. So here it is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Two

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Kori and Richard

Kori's POV

Things couldn't get any worse than they were. We were locked in the school and Richard and I had yet to find a way out and now it was starting to rain. I guess one thing that's good about this is that I'm with Richard. My thoughts were broken when I heard a noise behind me. I whirled around to see what it was.

"Kori, what is it?" Richard asked me. I looked back at him and said,

"I heard something." I was terrified now and to make things worst the lights were now flickering on and off.

"Come on Kori, let's keep going. You don't have to worry, I'll be here for you." Richard said and grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I smiled and kept going, but I kept thinking. What if we don't get out of the school alive?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Garfield and Rachael

Garfield's POV

Rachael and I were walking in the library looking for a way out. I sighed and said,

"This is hopeless." I saw out of the corner of my eye Rachael walking toward me.

"Don't worry, we'll get out." She said to me with a smile. I had never seen her smile, it made her more beautiful than ever.

"Thanks Rachael, it means a lot to me." I said to her and stood up, helping her up and we walked out of the room into the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Karen and Victor

Karen and Victor were walking around in the science lab looking around. Karen pulled at the windows, but they wouldn't open.

"They won't open, Vic." Karen said annoyed with the windows. Victor walked over and gave try with his luck.

"Your right they won't budge." Victor said and kept attempting. Karen heard a noise of glass hitting the floor. She turned around to see three beakers flying up in the air.

"Victor." She chocked out tapping the boy on the shoulder. He turned around to see what had made the girl so afraid.

"Oh shit." He said. The beakers through themselves at the two. They both ducked and made a run for the door, but were stopped by something in their way. Karen let out a high pitched scream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Catherine and Xavier

Xavier's POV

I walked around with Catherine looking around. I would breather be with a mountain lion now than her. She kept rambling on about what kind of lip gloss she should wear.

"Catherine can you stop talk-." I was cut off by a scream.

"Come on, its this way." I said pulling her off down the hall. When we got down there I pulled on the handle, but it wouldn't open.

"Its stuck." Catherine said looking at her nails. I rolled my eyes and said,

"Haven't noticed." She shrugged. I kept on pulling until I heard another scream from Catherine. I saw her being pulled into the shadows with a hand over her mouth.

"Catherine!" I yelled and ran to get her, but she disappeared into the shadows.

"Catherine." I whispered. She was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Kori and Richard

Richard's POV

We were walking in the computer lab looking around. I looked over at Kori. She was near the door trying to get a window open. I heard the door handle jiggle behind us and I turned to expect the worst. The door opened to revel,

"Xavier!" I exclaimed upon seeing him.

"Where's Catherine?" Kori asked approaching us.

"She's gone. I don't know how. I was trying to open a door and I heard her scream and turned to see her being pulled into the shadows." He said. I nodded my head and said,

"That's suspicious." I said and suddenly the lights went out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok there it is. Please Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay here is the third chapter!! Whoo, that's an accomplishment. Lol! Anyways, thanks for the reviews guys. Now here is the Disclaimer. Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or my cookie. Oh wait I do! Anyways, here is the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Three

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Recap:

With Kori and Richard

Richard's POV

We were walking in the computer lab looking around. I looked over at Kori. She was near the door trying to get a window open. I heard the door handle jiggle behind us and I turned to expect the worst. The door opened to revel,

"Xavier!" I exclaimed upon seeing him.

"Where's Catherine?" Kori asked approaching us.

"She's gone. I don't know how. I was trying to open a door and I heard her scream and turned to see her being pulled into the shadows." He said. I nodded my head and said,

"That's suspicious." I said and suddenly the lights went out.

Recap Done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Kori, Richard, and Xavier

Richard's POV

I heard Kori scream. I tried to find where she was so I could make sure she was okay. I felt a hand and I was pretty sure it was Kori. Suddenly the lights came on to revel a tall brown headed man with rows of sharp teeth and I had my hand around his. I pulled back and walked backwards next to Xavier. I noticed Kori was in the clutches of the man.

"Kori!" I yelled and was about to run toward her when the man pulled out a pocket knife to her neck. I stopped in mid-run. My breath went short when I met her eyes. They showed fear and I could tell she was ready to cry.

"Don't come any closer or this pretty little girl dies." The man's voice shattered my thoughts. I glared while Xavier on the other hand couldn't move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Garfield and Rachael

Rachael's POV

I walked next to Garfield and I was very afraid now. I usually didn't get scared, but I couldn't help now. I closed my eyes for a spilt second only to open them again to a loud scream. I looked over at Garfield. He had the same expression I had. I heard something in the distance and I pulled Garfield into a utility closet that was next to us. I locked the door and I felt something slide over my shoulders. It was Garfield's arm, pulling me into a hug. I allowed him. I looked over his shoulders to see three figures walking down the hall.

"Garfield, look." I said. He let go of me slightly and looked at what I was looking at.

"Oh my god." He said. We watched as they went into another hallway. Garfield jerked at the handle of the closet. It didn't open.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He shrugged and I tried the handle of the door.

"It's jammed and we're stuck in here." I said. I heard something behind me. I turned and saw…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Victor and Karen

Karen's POV

My eyes widened when I saw Catherine in the doorway, but it didn't look anything like her. Her hair was thrown in every direction, her blue eyes looked like snake eyes, and her clothes were ripped. I backed up when I saw what was in her hand. It was a hatchet.

"Oh my god. She's going to kill us." I said, my breathing going faster and faster with every word. I saw Victor getting in front of me and he whispered,

"Run."

"Not without with you." I said as he backed me up to the other door. He looked back at me and gave me a small kiss and pushed me out of the door. The door shut after I went out and I pulled at the handle and it wouldn't open.

"Victor!" I shouted. I got no response. I heard the door behind me open to revel Catherine. No Victor in sight. I did the only thing I could do. Run. I ran down the hall till I hit a dead end. I looked everywhere for a place to get out. I turned to see Catherine a few feet away from me. I screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Kori, Richard, and Xavier

Kori's POV

The man with the brown hair had his arm around me, pulling me down the hall. Richard and Xavier followed us. I was afraid to know what he would do to me. I looked back at Richard and Xavier. Richard had his sunglasses off and his baby blue eyes showed fear. For me. Xavier had the same look. I glanced up at the man who held me captive. His dark green eyes were fixed on a door down the hall. I gulped, but I suddenly fell when the man let me go. I looked up to see Richard beating up the man. I felt someone lifting me up from the ground. It was Xavier.

"Are you alright?" He asked me. I nodded and watched Richard. He had the man pinned to the ground. He took one last punch at the man and the man's eyes closed. Richard got up and approached us.

"Come on. We have to find the others." He said and grabbed my hand and pulled me off with Xavier on the other side of me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How was that chapter guys? Hope you all liked it. This chapter scared me when I wrote it. I was alone at home and it was dark and I heard something outside. Anyways, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the fourth chapter. Everyone shout. I haven't got to update this in so long. Well here is the Disclaimer. Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or my school. If I did, shoot, there would be no school and a season six. Well here it is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Four

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Recap:

With Kori, Richard, and Xavier

Kori's POV

The man with the brown hair had his arm around me, pulling me down the hall. Richard and Xavier followed us. I was afraid to know what he would do to me. I looked back at Richard and Xavier. Richard had his sunglasses off and his baby blue eyes showed fear. For me. Xavier had the same look. I glanced up at the man who held me captive. His dark green eyes were fixed on a door down the hall. I gulped, but I suddenly fell when the man let me go. I looked up to see Richard beating up the man. I felt someone lifting me up from the ground. It was Xavier.

"Are you alright?" He asked me. I nodded and watched Richard. He had the man pinned to the ground. He took one last punch at the man and the man's eyes closed. Richard got up and approached us.

"Come on. We have to find the others." He said and grabbed my hand and pulled me off with Xavier on the other side of me.

Recap Done

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Kori, Richard, and Xavier

They walked down the hall in total fear. Richard led the group down the hall also making sure to keep Kori close to him.

"What if we don't get out of hear?" Xavier asked. Kori turned and looked at him and said,

"Stop it Xavier! You're scaring me." She glared and turned her attention back to the hallway. Xavier knew to back off. He moved up toward Richard so he and Kori wouldn't start a fight. They turned into the next hallway to see a tall shadowy figure.

"Hey isn't that Victor." Kori whispered to Richard. He nodded and advanced toward the Victor. When we got closer to Victor he noticed something strange about him. Victor lashed out at him knocking him off his feet. Kori and Xavier raced to help him up.

"Victor! What are you doing!?" Kori yelled walking toward him. She had always considered him as a brother. The boy stepped out into the light to revel certainly not Victor. His eyes were white as though they had rolled into the back of his head. His shirt was missing and a big gash was found on his stomach. His shoes were missing also. Kori stumbled back in surprise.

"V-V-V- ictor." She chocked out. Now Richard and Xavier were up next to her. He stepped forward at them with a sword in hand. The trio turned as quickly as they could and ran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Garfield and Rachael

They turned to see nothing, but a bucket of water.

"What the hell is this?" Rachael questioned herself. She stepped toward the bucket and looked in to see pitch black water. She went to pull on the handle and when she did, a wall opened. She furrowed her eyebrows at the secret wall. She walked closer only to have herself pulled back. She looked back at Garfield.

"Don't go in there." He whispered. She pulled her arm back and faced him.

"We have too. If we don't something will get us anyways." She said. He nodded and grabbed her hand and let her pull him off. When they entered they saw they were in the basement.

"Wow. Never knew we had on of these." Garfield said walking in. She followed him in and they looked around. Rachael noticed a small black book over on a table. She walked over toward the book and picked it up. She read the cover. Her eyes were wide as golf balls.

"Garfield, come over here." She said almost losing her voice. He approached her and leaned over her shoulder to read the cover. It read "How To

Kill A Teen".

"I don't get it." Garfield said. Rachael shook her head and turned toward him and said,

"Somebody is trying to kill us." Suddenly the power went off and somebody walking could be heard walking in the room and it wasn't Rachael and Garfield.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Karen

Karen backed up as Catherine approached her. She had to do something or she would be dead. She hit the wall and turned to look for something. She didn't see anything. She glanced back to see Catherine running at her. She waited for the last moment and ducked so Catherine's weapon would get stuck. Karen ran with Catherine on her trail without a weapon. Karen slid over to a wall and watched as Catherine ran passed her. A small smirk found its way on to her lips.

"What a loser." She said looking back. As she was doing that Richard, Kori, and Xavier were running in the other hallway with Victor right behind them. Kori slipped into the next hall first. Lucky her she had took Track. She didn't see Karen till too late. They collided along with Victor hitting into the clutter. Too make things worst Catherine had heard the little remark from Karen and had turned around to attack her. She also got into the mess of teens. Kori pulled herself out of the group and looked to find someone. She saw Karen and helped her up. They got Xavier and Richard up and they ran to the nearest door. When they got in they saw a pitch black room. They waited until the footsteps from Catherine and Victor faded away. Richard flipped on the light to revel the cafeteria.

"Let's stay in here for a little while." Richard said sitting at one of the tables. The others joined him. They were going to find out the hard way that you should never stay in a cafeteria for long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there it is. I hope you all liked it. Please Review and Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey.. I know that you guys hate me, but I'm trying to update my stories:) So here comes Chapter six to this story.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Teen Titans.

Cafeterias. They were the most relaxed place in school. You go and have lunch and talk to your friends. But now, it was a horror to the four teens that were now using it as a hide-a-way. Kory and Karen walked over to a table that was farthest away from the door. It was near the entrance of the kitchen. The boys on the other hand, watched silently out the door, waiting to see if who would pass by. Kory stared out the window that took up most of the cafeteria wall. No sign of light could be seen. Karen was nervously playing with her fingers as she looked everywhere. She was very paranoid by their situation. Then again, who wouldn't be?

"It's creepy in here." Kory mumbled as she stood up from the bench. Richard turned and looked at her. She was right. It was creepy. Normally he loved the cafeteria, but tonight, it seemed to be a door way to hell. Xavier turned and walked toward the kitchen and peaked in. He noticed multiple kitchen utensils, sharp utensils. Xavier shuttered at the thought of being attacked by one of those.

"Not as creepy as those knives in there." Xavier never really had a way with words. Probably why he couldn't keep a girlfriend. He earned glares from the other members of the group.

"Sorry." He mumbled to them. He then noticed the tears on Karen's cheeks.

"What's wrong Karen?" He asked. The other two looked and sure enough, she was crying. Kory threw her arms around the girl's shoulders and hugged her. Kory was good at picking up on people's feelings. She figured Victor was the cause of this. But of course she would have been crying too if Richard would have been the one in Victor's place.

"Oh Karen! It's going to be okay!" Kory said. She was lieing. She didn't know if everything would be okay, she could just hope and try to cheer up Karen. Karen smiled up at Kory.

"Thanks." Karen muttered to the red-head.

"I just wonder where Gar and Rachel are.." Kory said.

With Gar and Rachel

Rachel and Garfield didn't move. Their breathing had stopped. The sound of the footsteps were circling them. They heard a low growl come from behind them. And in the first time for a while, Rachel had tears on her cheeks. Gar's hand had found it's way to her lower-back. He kissed her in the dark. She kissed back too. She was afraid that she would never see him again. She had developed feelings for him over the years, but they hadn't been shown till now. Gar pulled her closer to him and as soon as he did, the lights flickered on reveling three figures and Rachel screamed.

With Kory,Richard,Karen,Xavier

Rachel's scream had reached the cafeteria. Kory gasped.

"Rachel. Gar" Kory said. Her eyes had tears. She ran toward the door. She had to go find them. Richard was quick to grab her.

"Kory! You can't go!" Richard yelled to her. He had to get it through her head. He didn't want her to get killed.

"Those are our friends out there. I"m not about to let them die too!" She screamed. She was crying now. Richard watched those emeralds glitter in the low-lights of the cafeteria. She was beautiful.

"Kory... I know that. I want to help too, but I don't want you to get hurt or killed. I Love You!" He said. She leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you too!" She said to him. The two behind them watched as they smiled. Xavier looked at Karen. He definitely felt left out. But before he could open his mouth, Karen responded.

"Don't think about it."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Kory questioned to Richard. Before Richard could answer her question, he heard shouting from behind. He found Xavier and Karen were the shouters. But he would shout too if what was in front of them had been in front of him.

With Gar and Rachel

Catherine, Victor, and an unknown man was in front of them. He heard the unknown man snarl. He had been the one that had growled. Rachel and Gar examined the unknown man. He had shaggy brown hair that covered his pitch black eyes. The chilling white skin that he had looked as if he had spray painted it. It send shivers down their spines. He had rows of sharp teeth, each looking like crocodile teeth. His clothing was ripped in various places. In his hand was a machete. Catherine was empty handed and Victor had a butcher knife.

"Gar, I love you." Rachel whispered. This would be the last time they would get to be together. She just knew it.

"I love you too Rachel. But I promise we'll get out of this together." He said back. He pushed Rachel behind him at the trio approached them. Catherine ran quickly at them to try to restrain them, but Gar was quicker. He whisked Rachel by her wrist and pulled her by Catherine who hit a table and toppled over it. Victor was there quickly to recover for Catherine. He had his butcher knife raised in his hand to hit Gar, but Rachel swept her foot around his ankle and he fell. Gar pushed Rachel out the door and ran through it too, but while shutting it. The unknown man grabbed Gar's ankle. Gar screamed out as he hit the floor. Rachel immediately had Gar's hands. Rachel tried to shut the door while holding Gar's hands. Gar's ankle was caught in the door. He was struggling to pull his ankle from between the door and wall. Rachel was pulling as much as she could.

Gar let out a bloody murder scream as a sharp pain went through his ankle. Finally Gar was able to pull his ankle inside the other room. He looked at his ankle. Blood was slowly dripping onto the floor. He touched and flinch. One of the zombie/monsters had hacked at his ankle with one of the objects they had. He could see his bone now. Tears were in his eyes, but he was holding back. He wanted to be strong for Rachel.

"Gar." She cried out. She put her arm under his and pulled him up carefully.

"Come on, we have to fin the others."

___________

Well there it is!I hope you like it! Please review! Thank you!


End file.
